The German Exchange
by Jawshy
Summary: Gilbert and younger brother Ludwig move to a completely new city, nothing like their hometown. They end up having to attend a fairly new school there, and meet lots of new faces, but Gilbert needs a new play toy, and a certain blonde bishi looks like the right match. AU, T for slight violence & crude humor, Hetalia High School, mainly PrusUK, some GerIta,Spanamo,AmeRus,AusHung.
1. Annoying Tactics

Tapping his fingers on the inside of the car door, Gilbert Beilschmidt held a bored gaze, looking out of the window at the buildings that sped by.

_Why did we have to move? This city seems so unawesome... _He thought bitterly, letting out a sigh.

Next to him, sat his brother, Ludwig. He let out a small groan and turned to Gilbert, "Do you always have to complain, bruder?"

Gilbert snapped his head to Ludwig and glared, "I'm not complaining, West, I just think this place doesn't live up to the standards of my awesomeness."

Ludwig let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Right, because your awesomeness is clearly _wunderbar!_"

Mrs Beilschmidt in the front of the car interupted their bickering, "Can't you boys just be quiet? We're almost at your new school."

They both let out a huff, and Gilbert returned to gazing out of the window. The car started to slow down, and a building that looked like it was made out of pure glass came into view.

Ludwig also noticed it, "What is this? Some kind of science garten?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Bruder, it doesn't seem very science-like to me."

Their mother turned the car into the visitor's car park, "I think it looks very modern and... unique!" She stopped the car, "Anyways, I think you two are old enough to go inside yourselves, the school should know who you are, since they are expecting you. Have a good day, you two!"

They both opened their car doors respectively and simultaneously replied, "Danke Mother, you too."

The car drove off, and they were both left at the side of the building, near a gate. Gilbert inspected the gate, "It has a button, should I press it?"

Ludwig instinctively said, "If it's red, keep away from it!"

Gilbert snickered, "Kesesese, typical West! Colourblind as per usual! Look, it's silver, would you like me to spell it out for you?~"

"Shut up, brat. It's instinct." Ludwig growled back at Gilbert, and pressed the button himself.

A static-like sound came out, and they both waited. A clicking sound followed, as if to hint that the gate was now unlocked. Gilbert pushed it, and it did indeed move back as they had expected.

They came to a glass door, which opened in front of them. Gilbert walked in first, finding a desk and a fat, old woman sat behind the desk.

"Guten tag, we are the new students that you have been expecting. My name is Ludwig, and this is Gilber-" Ludwig started, but was quickly interupted.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Enough with the introductions, I'm busy. Just sign the paper there." She snapped quite rudely. Ludwig was taken aback by such rudeness and huffed.

They both signed the paper, and Gilbert looked up to her, "Wait, where are our timetables?"

"Beats me. Somewhere on there. Find them yourselves." She rudely replied, moving to the phone, dialing a number. Gilbert exchanged looks with Ludwig, _Was für eine Schlampe!_

Gilbert rumaged through the pile of sheets, 'accidently' knocking a few piles off, and found their timetables. "Thank you." He bitterly mumbled, before walking out of reception, into the open front room with Ludwig.

He looked down at his timetable, "Hey, we have English right now!"

Ludwig looked at him confused, "Since when were you so excited for English?"

Gilbert let out another chuckle, "Kesesese, because my awesomeness knows no boundaries!"

Ludwig face-palmed and turned towards the stairs, "English is on the top floor. Let's go to the room it says on the sheet."

They both made their way up the seemingly dreadfully long staircases. They both caught people whispering and pointing at them in outdoor learning spaces. Gilbert winked at some people, but Ludwig simply ignored the whispers.

They got to the top floor, and looked around. The whole space was quite dull, typical classroom equipment was scattered around the outdoor learning spaces, and they saw a class sitting in the space. The class looked at them, and they heard someone whisper, "Look! New people!", and another whisper, "Damnit, I wish I could bleach my hair and get it that white!"

Gilbert smirked at the last comment, and Ludwig shook his head. They both walked past the outdoor learning space and to the door of their appointed classroom. Ludwig knocked on the door, before they both entered.

Before them was a woman with quite fashionable heels on. She wore a typical pencil skirt, and a white blouse. Her hair was dark, and had slight natural curls to it, she looked up with her lips pinned together tightly.

"H-hello Miss. We are new students to the school. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and this is my brother, Gilbert." Ludwig nervously announced to her, wiping all confusion off her face.

"Oh right! Sorry, I almost forgot we had new students. I'm Miss Parish, just take your seats at the front here next to Paige." She pointed to the seats, and they both strode over and sat down next to the girl supposedly called Paige.

Paige eyed them up, and looked at Miss, before turning around and shouting across the room, "Cara! How come we were never told there were new students?"

Miss Parish snapped at Paige, "Paige! If you're going to turn around and not learn, then you can just get out for all I'm concerned."

Paige smirked and got up, "Okay. It'd be better off outside anyway!" She took her things with her and left the classroom.

Miss Parish had a slight look of panic, and then walked out of the room after her, "Wait, Paige..." Click. The door shut behind her and the class slowly got loud.

Gilbert looked to his side, to see a blonde haired boy reading a worksheet that was given to him by the teacher, he snickered and poked the boy.

The boy looked up, slightly annoyed, "Ugh, what?"

"I want to get to know people, so come on, what's ya name?" He patted the blonde on the back, and the blonde flinched, and glared daggers at the red-eyed devil in front of him.

"If you really must know, my name is Arthur Kirkland. Now can I get on with my work?" He asked, still irritated by Gilbert's existence.

Gilbert just flashed a toothy grin and grabbed his worksheet swiftly.

"H-Hey! Give that back you git!" Arthur shouted, trying his best to reach for his worksheet. Gilbert held it high above his head, pushing Arthur's head down with his other hand. Flustered, Arthur let out a low growl, "Give it back or say goodbye to your bloody manhood."

Gilbert just snickered, and finally gave him the worksheet back, "Don't be so tense, ja!~"

Arthur snatched the sheet back, "Great first impressions there, mutt."

Gilbert just smirked again and looked away to his brother.

Ludwig glared at Gilbert, "Hey, try not to make enemies yet, we've only just started this school."

Gilbert just shook him off, "Who said I'm making enemies?"

Before Ludwig could reply, Miss Parish came back into the room and shut the door behind her. The class had shut up by this point, ready to 'learn'.

"Alright, now we can move onto presentational devices..."

* * *

The similar sound of a fire alarm blasted through the school twice before stopping. This meant it was lunch.

Miss Parish looked at her class, who were pretty much packed up. She sighed.

She looked over to the new students. Gilbert seemed to be teasing fellow classmate Arthur Kirkland, while Ludwig stood still, staring at her like a well mannered, orderly student. She let out a small chuckle; it was quite clear who the 'rebellious' brother was between them.

She also eyed the door, if Paige hadn't walked off to go to lunch, she would deal with her in a few minutes.

"Right, off you go." She got the class's attention, and watched as they all went out of the door, in a very messy attempt at a single form line, with some students out of place, and other's too busy chatting in disorganized groups to care about their orderly file.

Gilbert got up from his seat, and let Arthur go out before him. He pushed him into a girl, who shrieked before bumping into the boy at the side of her.

"Hey!" Arthur growled at Gilbert, "S-sorry Emily and Thomas..." He apologized to the students he had disrupted before spinning on his heel to find the red eyed boy with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Watch where you're going, Arthur." He mocked, pulling a tongue out at him.

Arthur pushed the boy in front of him, hoping for him to land back into his chair, but had no  
such prevail. He cursed under his breath.

Gilbert smiled again and put his arms around Arthur, "Aw, pretty boy, I just wanted a hug." He grinned evilly again and instantly smacked Arthur's ass, who made a small squeal and glared death in Gilbert.

"Are you two not leaving?" Miss Parish asked, noticing the obvious flirting happening in front of her, and wondering if it was legit, and there were actual gay people in the school.

"Y-Yes Miss." Arthur gulped, and turned around, walking out. Gilbert followed him quite closely, laughing.

Miss Parish just looked on sternly, and thought, _I wish I was that young again..._

The two boys walked down the flights of stairs, watching not to knock the younger years climbing up. A boy in the crowd who resembled Arthur smiled and shouted to Arthur, getting his attention.

"Hey, Arthur!" He ecstatically yelled with enthusiasm in his voice.

Arthur grumbled and replied back, "Just get to class, Peter."

The boy, now named Peter, had a slight look of disappointment, but still continued to class with a happy aura.

Gilbert turned to Arthur, "Who's that?"

Arthur snapped, "None of your business."

"Kesesese~ I'm guessing he's related to you?"

"Just be quiet."

Before they knew it, they reached the canteen, and Arthur walked straight to the doors. Gilbert stood there, looking for his brother, but couldn't find him, so decided to continue bugging Arthur. He followed Arthur outside, the sun rays radiating off his white hair.

The outside wasn't too bad. It was fenced up to make sure no students would just wander off out. There was concrete which filled up half of the space, with lunch benches, while the rest was grass. There was also a big tree, which had a circular decking going all around it. The design wasn't too bad.

Gilbert looked around and found a group of teens who looked like they were in the same year, and along with them, found his brother, in the middle of the group. They were sitting at a wooden bench, not far from another mass-lot of teens. He walked over with Arthur.

Ludwig saw him and smiled, "This is my brother, Gilbert." He announced, pointing to him, surprising the crowd of people.

Before he knew it, a smaller boy with brown hair ran up to him and hugged him, "Veh! It's nice to meet you, Gilbert, my name's Feliciano, but you can just call me Feli!~"

Gilbert stood in his tracks, shocked by the sudden contact, "Woah! Ludwig, you never told me you had such enthusiastic friends! But, I suppose they can't resist the awesome me!"

Ludwig let out an awkward chuckle, and looked over to Feliciano, "He gave me the same treatment when I met him a couple of minutes ago."

A boy, who looked similar to Feliciano, but had darker hair, approached Gilbert, "Oi! Idiot, get off my brother!" Gilbert gave him a look as if to say, _He's hugging ME!_

"Oh, Gilbert! This is my brother, Lovino! As you can probably tell, we're twins, veh~!" Feliciano introduced Lovino to Gilbert, and smiled, "I'm sure we'll get on just great!"

"Get on? Fat chance! This guy is related to potato head over there, no way am I getting on with him!" Lovino rudely replied, motioning over to Ludwig when he said 'potato head', who just grimaced and looked away.

Gilbert pushed the smaller Italian away after too much of his personal space being invaded, and looked at Lovino, "Potato head? Hah! New nickname to call West!"

"Wh-what? No! Why are you giving him ideas?" Ludwig shouted hastily, glaring at both Lovino and Gilbert.

"Oh? You tease him? Maybe you're not so bad then..." Lovino pondered, before a girl with long, mouse brown hair stood next to him.

"Hello! My name is Elizaveta! It's very nice to meet you, Gilbert!" She held a hand out, ready for Gilbert to shake it. He took it, and shook it gently,

"The pleasure is all mine~" Gilbert flirted, and looked at the guy next to her. He had brown hair and glasses, and spoke up, "Hello. I'm Elizaveta's _boyfriend,_ Roderich."

Gilbert sweat dropped and smiled awkwardly, "O-oh. Nice to meet you!"

A blonde guy ran up to Gilbert very excitedly, "Oh! He looks very handsome!" Gilbert just stared at him confused, "And my name is Francis, la belle~."

"E-er, okay?" Gilbert stared on, until Francis was pushed out of the way, and another male popped up.

"Ignore him! He's delusional!" He said quickly, "My name's Antonio! It's great to meet you, Gilbert!"

Gilbert nodded his head, _So this is what it's like to meet new people..._

"Is that everyone?" Elizaveta spoke up, looking around.

"No! Aspaterre, Arthur hasn't introduced himself!" Feliciano pointed to the blonde bishi.

"It's okay, mate. Me and Gilbert are already acquainted after an hour of _English_ together." Arthur sneered, glaring at Gilbert.

"Now, now, don't get your British underwear in a twist." Gilbert mocked, yet again, "The awesome me is just clearly too much for you to handle~!"

Arthur blushed slightly at the underwear comment, but quuickly regained posture, "Shut it, you're far from 'awesome', you bloody wanker!"

"Stop with the bickering, Arthur. He's new, you don't wanna scare him off!" Elizaveta warned, and Arthur shut up, still growling and cursing under his breath.

Gilbert looked over to Arthur and thought, _I think I'm gonna have fun with this one._

* * *

_**END! For now, I shall be continuing this. ;) Mwuhahaha. What do you think?**_

_**I really hope you enjoyed it, I sure enjoyed writing it. XD**_

_**Keep tuned to find out if Arthur really will explode into a bloody mess of disgusting scones. XD; It was so hard not using country names! And I also forget half of their human names, so had to look them up, fail!**_

_**Anyway, please R&R, and no flames, or I'll cry. Deeply.**_


	2. Joys of Science

The hallways became crowded as all five years of the school came out of lunch, or their respective classrooms, ready to go to their next lessons.

Gilbert made his way to Science, thinking about who he'd met at lunch, and how _hot_ Arthur Kirkland was! He walked through the crowded corridor, noticing a bunch of students in front of him messing around.

One of the girls tripped over, and her friends laughed. He almost laughed too, but decided to give a good first impression and help her up.

"Here, let me help you." He offered politely, with a sparkle in his red eyes.

The girl looked up and took his hand, "Erm? Okay then... Thanks I guess?"

He pulled her up and she brushed herself off, "Nice to meet you, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

She gave him a weird look, "Okay then? My name's Georgia Davies..." She moved her bleach blonde fringe and her friends laughed.

"Nice friend you got there!" Mocked one of them, she huffed and look over to them.

"Shut up, Aimee! _Sket._" She barked, quite loudly. Gilbert looked on confused. He guessed these were the popular crew, considering their mocking behaviour, and acting as if they were more worthy than him.

Gilbert just walked past them, and waited outside his appointed classroom quietly. Him and Ludwig weren't in the same year halves, so he'd have ICT right now. He sighed. He barely knew anyone in this crowd...

He leaned against the wall and spotted Roderich, a friend he had met before, with his girlfriend, Elizaveta. He smiled at them both, Roderich in return stepped towards him.

"Oh? You're in the same science set as us?" He pondered, and then gestured over to the 'popular crew', "Ignore them, they're idiots."

Elizaveta spoke up, "I'm glad we're in the same science class! There's a spare seat next to me and Roderich, so you can sit there. Beware though, you'll be sat next to the popular girls."

Gilbert just snickered, "Kesesese, no girl can resist this charm, so I'm sure I'll be fine!~"

Roderich just shook his head in disapproval, "Someone thinks high of themself..."

All three of them were interupted with a loud cheer, and a boy the same age as them, with sandy blonde hair, sprinted round the corner.

Elizaveta looked up, "Ah, Alfred! Nice of you to join us."

The blonde boy stopped, and looked at Gilbert, "H-hey, I'm a bit late, but oh well! Gilday is later than the class anyways! Who's this dude?"

"My name's Gilbert, it's... nice(?) to meet you." He put a hand out for Alfred to shake.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! Hahaha! It's great to meet you, platinum!" He shook hands vigirously with Gilbert and grinned.

"Pl-Platinum?" Gilbert asked, shocked at the nickname.

"Well, you have bright, white hair, so I thought the nickname suited! Much better than 'demon eyes' or 'snow-head'!" The American ecstatically replied, before jumping up and down impatiently, "What's taking Sir so long? I want to learn science, YEAH!"

Roderich and Elizaveta sighed at his loudness. Gilbert just snickered, again.

As if on cue, Mr Gilday appeared out of the staffroom, crossing the massive space in which an outdoor learning space resided in with a laptop in one hand, brew in the other.

Some students sighed, and one mumbled, "He's in? Aw, mate! I well wanted to just mess around all lesson!" (Most likely a popular girl.)

Mr Gilday just shook his head. He stood at the door, looking for his keys with his hands full. He had brown short slightly messy hair that stopped above his eyebrows. He wore glasses, and a shirt, tie and pants, respectively. He wore trademark bright brown dress shoes too.

He just managed to open the door, and walked in. A few students followed him, while the rest waited a couple of more minutes.

"What do we do now?" Gilbert asked, still stood outside.

"Usually, we just wait until most of the students have gone in, since it's pointless going in when he's not ready." Elizaveta replied, idly holding Roderich's arm.

Roderich adjusted his glasses and looked to the door, "Well, the popular students are just stood messing around." He looked to the other side of him, "And the rest of the class seems to be chatting casually."

Alfred, however, had his attention directed on the inside of the classroom, "Screw this! I wanna learnnn~!" He ran inside, pushing past a few of the popular girls, who gave him death glares.

"Well, at least _SOMEONE's_ excited about my lesson!" Exclaimed a sarcastic Mr Gilday, hinting at the students outside to come in. He adjusted his desk, moving his flask of tea next to his laptop.

"Of course I'm excited! I love learning!" Alfred ran to the back of the classroom, and sat down next to a few boys.

The rest of the class outside started making their way in, in a very messy formation. _Does this school not know what single formation means?_ Thought Gilbert.

Gilbert almost tripped over one of the students messing around, but finally made it to his new assigned seat, which Elizaveta guided him to. He sat down, and waited for Mr Gilday to start the class.

Mr Gilday just stood quietly with a sarcastic smile, waiting for the class to shut up.

The loud chatter burst throughout the room, conversations such as, "She's such a slag!", "Sir's doing that annoying sarcastic thing again.", and "Can't wait for the match tomorrow." were heard among most of the students at their desks.

Mr Gilday kept his sarcastic smile, and waited some more.

Soon enough, the class uproar calmed and transformed to mumbles and whispers, and Sir could start the lesson.

"Right, today we're gonna learn about B4, let me just get the diagrams up on the board for Homeostasis..."

As he was talking, most of the students were either not listening, or engaging in quiet conversation.

Gilbert turned to Elizaveta, and she chuckled a bit, "No one really listens in this class."

Roderich scolded her, "Yes, but science is important. You need to know it for the future."

Elizaveta just giggled again, "Calm down, it's not like I'm choosing it in college or anything!"

Gilbert turned around, and saw Alfred at the back of the room. He looked like he was making paper aeroplanes with the boy who sat next to him. He sweatdropped and turned back to Elizaveta, "Random question but, what do you know about Arthur Kirkland?"

"Arthur? Well, all I know is he used to be really rebellious when he was younger, but stopped that, and acts like a real gentleman nowadays with a very high temper." She replied, confused by the sudden question, "Why are you interested?"

"Well I just-" He was interupted by Mr Gilday shouting.

"Aimee! Sit up **now!**" He scolded, making the class go quiet.

The girl called Aimee just laughed, and looked at Sir, "Awww, but I'm well comfy! Besides! Georgia and Leisha are basically asleep back there!" She pointed out, showing that the two girls behind her were practically asleep in their seats.

"I don't care, just sit up and be ready to learn!" He raised his voice a bit, and Aimee just giggled again.

"Alright then!" She complied, but kept whispering and giggling to the friend next to her.

Gilbert just stared into space, and thought about the events at lunch and how he embarassed Arthur...

_"Oi! Give me my rucksack back, red eyed prick!" Arthur shouted, pretty pissed off at Gilbert's possession of his bag._

_Gilbert just cackled, "Kesesesese~ You think I'm gonna give up that easily? Come and get it!"_

_Arthur lunged for him, and pushed him onto the floor, both of them toppling down onto eachother._

_Arthur ended up with his head on Gilbert's chest, his hands on his shoulders, their crotches rubbing together and their legs entwined, making a very very awkward position._

_Gilbert just smirked at the Brit's furious blush, "Hey, no fucking on the first date." He winked. Arthur whacked him around the head and grabbed his rucksack back, getting up, extremely mortified._

_"Ohohoho~ Angleterre seems to be having sexual frustration of his own!" Mocked Francis, laughing at his friend's embarassment._

_Gilbert just got up, grinning his smug ass off. He started wondering how cute Arthur looked when he blushed... His eyes lighting up like neon signs, and his face covered in a pink aura. Also, the nervous way he stood after being embarassed. Kesese~_

"GILBERT!" Elizaveta shouted, awakening him from his daydream.

Gilbert just looked up with confused crimson eyes, "What?"

"_Page 87_, Sir said." She motioned towards the textbook, and he grinned awkwardly.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. Got lost in thought."

* * *

It was 5 minutes until the lesson ended. The girl that Gilbert helped before spoke up, "Sirrrrr! Can we just like chill? We have 5 minutes left!"

He got angry immediately and replied, "No Georgia, we cannot 'chill', we have a whole unit to get through by tomorrow!"

She sighed exasperatedly and looked towards the girl next to her, Ferlesha, "This guy needs to take a chill pill, right?"

Ferlesha replied, "Yeah man."

Gilbert just rolled his eyes at this conversation, and looked at Mr Gilday. He was blabbering on about human anatomy, something that Gilbert was NOT interested in. All he was interested in was being awesome and being in charge!

He looked to Elizaveta who looked like she was about to fall asleep, while Roderich was vaguely interested, taking a few notes.

A girl at the end of the row suddenly put her hand up, and Mr Gilday answered her, "Yes, what is it?"

She replied rudely, "How am I supposed to get this when it doesn't even make sense? Ugh!"

He spoke back to her calmly, "What doesn't make sense?"

"All of it!" She screamed, really confused.

He sighed, "Calm down Phoebe, I would explain it all again but we have no time..."

"Great!" She sarcastically responded, looking extremely pissed off.

Mr Gilday just ignored her, and looked at the clock. "Great, five minutes wasted." He sighed, as everyone started packing up.

Aimee, Ferlesha, Georgia and Aimee's friend, Cara all got up immediately and went to the door.

"Wait, I never said you could -" Mr Gilday was interupted by a door slam, and he had no choice but to just dismiss everyone.

The class slowly went out of the classroom, yet again in a messy line.

_Someone needs to get this line business sorted..._ Gilbert thought bitterly.

He looked in front of him, and saw Alfred being carried out by one of his friends. He laughed inwardly, wondering what the American had to be so... cheery and enthusiastic about.

He followed the crowd of his science class to the main entrance, which was also used as the canteen. He sat at one of the stools at the higher tables, waiting for his bruder to come out of class.

As he sat, he watched the mass rush of students coming out of class, either getting to the doors, or waiting around for friends. A girl from his science class was sat on the table near him, and he listened in on her conversation with another girl quite rudely.

"Ha! Matty's texting me again!" She announced, too excited by this fact.

"You really need to get over him, Becky." The other girl dully replied, clearly waiting for someone else, and was being forced to wait by this seemingly love struck teenager.

"Easy for you to say, Cara, you're in a relationship!" She replied, quite angrily.

Cara just sighed and turned to Rebecca, "Well, that's because I never got _obsessed_, unlike you." She walked away from her, and hugged a boy who had just walked down the stairs. _That must be her boyfriend._ Gilbert thought, _Why do we have obsessed maniacs in this school, I wonder?_

His thoughts were interupted by the death grip of a hug. Startled, he turned his head to find the short Italian, Feliciano, that he had met before.

"E-Eh! Um, hello?" Gilbert stuttered, taken back by the sudden death-hug.

"Vehhh!~ Gilberttt!" The Italian chirped, still hugging him. Gilbert was yet again interupted by the Italian's brother.

"Oi! What have I told you about touching Feli?" Lovino raged, and tried plying Feliciano off of Gilbert. Behind him was Ludwig.

Gilbert pushed Feliciano off him and walked up to Ludwig, "Guten tag, West! How was your lesson?"

"Pretty boring. I met two guys called Kiku and Yao. We had a teacher named Miss Neill, and half of the class seemed pretty scared of her. I don't know why though..." He sternly explained, "What about you, East?"

Gilbert boredly replied, "Pretty damn rubbish. I was sat with Elizaveta and Roderich and met an American named Alfred, but the popular girls in that class were just annoying." He sighed and shuffled from one foot to the other in a repeated motion.

Ludwig scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Anyways, we should be getting back home now, Ja?"

"Ja! Do these two live in the same direction?" Asked Gilbert.

"Veh~! Me and Lovi only live a street or two away from you guys!" Feliciano piped up, much to Lovino's dismay.

"You mean I have to walk with these potato heads? Damnit! Where's tomato lover?" Lovino complained, looking around prior to his question.

"I think he already left with Francis, Lovino." Ludwig replied in his gruff voice, and Lovino glared at him.

"No one asked for your imput, German!" He snapped, and walked ahead.

"Lovino! Wait!" Feliciano called after him and ran. Ludwig started walking too, and Gilbert was about to when -

"Agh! Watch where you're going you bloody wanker!" Gilbert had bumped into his favourite Brit, quite literally.

"Kesese~ Oh, I'm sorry Artie, I didn't see where I was going!" He snickered, and Arthur seized an angry look.

"Don't call me that, git! Haven't you caused enough damage today?"

Gilbert just chuckled again, "Maybe, anyway, the awesome me is on his way home. Do you live in Dukinfield?"

Arthur's eyes brightened up for a minute, "E-er, yes I do! I mean! What's it to do with you?"

Gilbert noted how flustered the English man was getting, "I was just wondering if you wanted to walk home with me 'tis all."

Arthur hid his face from Gilbert and replied quietly, "Only because there's no one else around to walk with..."

Gilbert grabbed his hand immediately and ran after Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino.

"Oi, what are you - !"

They both flew through the crowd, brushing past a few people, and almost bumping into a student or two. Gilbert flew out of the doors with Arthur behind him, he was laughing loudly. He hadn't been this happy in a long time!

_Maybe school isn't so boring after all..._

* * *

_**Mwuhahaha, I think I'm gonna end it here. Next chapter, you'll get to see the walk home, and of course, Gilbert and Ludwig's lovely arguments at home. Oh, and a bit of texting of course~ Hehehe.**_

_**Sorry about all the minor characters. Teachers are in there for obvious reasons. The popular girls, Aimee, Georgia, and Ferlesha were put in there to show how annoying science class can get, and they were used as distraction techniques for Mr Gilday. Phoebe was put in there, just to show how flustered some of the students get because he teaches too fast. Rebecca and Cara were put in just to poke fun at someone I actually know in real life. XD; Don't mind that!~**_

_**Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed. Again, R&R this chapter, and thank you to anyone who has put this on story alert/favorited it! It's really appreciated!**_

_**Also, in reply to the reviews?**_

_** Blari: Thank you! There shall be more coming up, as you can see, I updated it within 24 hours. XD**_

_** Orithyea: Good to hear! I'm loving writing this too, it's so fun. XD;**_


	3. Walking Home

Gilbert eventually stopped running as he caught up to Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino. Arthur was behind him out of breath, slightly glaring up at Gilbert.

Gilbert looked at Arthur and smiled, "Wasn't that fun?~"

Arthur just looked up, dazed and out of breath, "... No ... you . . . bloody ... wa-wanker ..."

Gilbert let out his trademark chuckle, and winked at Arthur.

Arthur in return flipped him off, still panting for air.

Ludwig turned around and looked confused, "Woah! Where'd you two come from?"

The two Italians also turned around and were shocked, well, Feliciano being more shocked, Lovino just scowling.

Gilbert smirked again and put his hands on his hips, "We just ran, awesomely."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Ja, _very awesome. _You want me to make you run ten laps for bragging?"

The red eyed Prussian looked slightly scared and replied, "E-er! No, sir!"

Arthur just giggled a bit at Gilbert's embarassment, but then Ludwig looked over to him.

"Kirkland. I will force you to run _twenty_ laps if you continue the laughter." His stern voice emphesised the number 'twenty'.

This time the smaller Italian spoke up, "Veh~! Artie is just happy, no need to threaten him with laps!"

Ludwig just glared at Feliciano and folded his arms, unimpressed, "What was that?"

Feliciano suddenly got scared and tears filled up in his eyes, "Vehhh!~ I'm sorry, please forgive me!" He hugged the tall blonde shaking like a leaf.

Ludwig stood there awkwardly with a slight blush on his face, "E-er. Okay?... I forgive you, j-just get off me!"

The Italian complied with the bright smile back on his face, his brother however, was not impressed.

"Oi, potato head! Don't scare my little brother!" Lovino yelled, "I'll kill you, bastard!"

Ludwig just stood sternly and sighed, "Okay."

All five of them continued the walk down the street, they were now at a shop named "The Irn-Bru" which had a four way cross section, which was awkwardly built, making a confusing array of crossings, and mistrusted lights.

Feliciano spoke up, "Veh! This is where we part ways! Me and Lovino live on Yew Tree Lane!" He pointed to the direction of his house, which looked like he was pointing behind the Irn-Bru shop.

Arthur spoke up next, "Ah, I live right near All Saints, the other school that is up that road." He pointed to the road going straight past the Irn-Bru.

Gilbert thought for a moment, "Oh! Arthur, you live near mine and Ludwig's new house!"

Lovino interupted Gilbert's discovery, "Are you bastards going to say 'bye' or not? Not like I care, it's my brother that wants to say goodbye."

Ludwig sweat dropped, and turned to the Italian, "Ah, ja. Auf wiederse -"

He was interupted by Feliciano jumping on him, "Luddyyy!~ Goodbye, have a safe trip home!"

Ludwig blushed furiously, "AGH! Get off of me! You're making a scene!"

Feliciano jumped off of his back and turned to the road, "Ciao Arthur and Gilbert. See you tomorrow~!"

Him and Lovino both crossed and went round the back of the Irn-Bru shop, leaving the remaining three to walk their own way.

Arthur walked a bit in front, and Gilbert whispered to Ludwig, "Doesn't he have a nice ass?"

Ludwig just looked at him slightly disgusted and replied with, "What the hell is wrong with you, fool?"

Gilbert cackled, "Kesesese~ Nothing, I just like pointing out good ass when I see it."

Arthur blushed, realizing he was referring to his own buttocks, and blushed, turning around, "Shut it you pervert!"

Gilbert just pushed him forward, "Keep walking, Britton."

The green eyed boy scowled but kept walking forward. _What a bloody... sexy wanker! Wait, no! What are you thinking Arthur Kirkland?_

Gilbert just shrugged and grabbed Arthur's ass quickly, before chuckling to himself again.

Arthur blushed furiously, he was so flustered! "Do you bloody well mind?"

Gilbert took this moment to take in Arthur's looks. He looked him up and down, he had perfect rosy red cheeks, the eyes of an angel. His green orbs glistened in the light as they contrasted with his deep blush. He wasn't wearing a jumper, so his arm muscles showed slightly. He wasn't well built, but he was still quite toned from what Gilbert could see from his arms and the tight shirt, outlining parts of his six pac. His eyes rested on his crotch for a slight moment. He had a decent bulge, so he assumed he had a decent package.

"No, I baby-sit." Replied Gilbert with a cheeky reply, his red eyes sparkling.

Ludwig interupted them both, "Guys! Stop with the consistent bickering, it annoys me."

"Aw, why? Are you thinking about Feli or something?~" Mocked Gilbert in a sickly sweet tone.

Ludwig just frowned and punched him in the face.

Gilbert rubbed his cheek, "Ow! Hey! It's only the truth!"

Ludwig walked ahead, with a very small satisfying smirk on his face, barely noticeable unless you looked at him up close.

Arthur just stayed to the side of the pavement, not commenting on the sibling rivalry, as he found the rivalry he had with his own brother and cousins annoying enough.

Gilbert, still rubbing his cheek looked up, watching students from a different school pass them. "Hey, we're almost home, I think we're passing All Saints students."

"Stupid bloody Catholics..." Mumbled Arthur as he looking up, insulting the Christian school they went to and being very unimpressed at the students passing by, almost brushing into him.

They started approaching a new set of traffic lights, and a four-way crossing. All of them stopped at the lights, waiting for them to turn red.

"Traffic around here is so busy." Ludwig commented, noticing the amount of cars piling up in lines. Students also began filling up the crossing, obviously travelling home from school.

Arthur just rolled his eyes, "Stupid excessive students. Why do I have to live near a school that I don't even attend?"

Gilbert just playfully ruffled Arthur's hair, "It's okay Artie, we have to put up with it too!"

Arthur blushed, but quickly regained composure, "Quiet, German."

"H-Hey, I'm Prussian, not German!" Protested Gilbert.

The Brit just gave him a weird look, "What's the difference?..."

Ludwig sighed and interupted as they crossed the road, "We're originally from a part of Germany that used to belong to Prussia and have dead Prussian relatives, so psycho over here decides to obsess over the idea of being a 'true blooded Prussian'."

"I-It's true! Don't falter my ideas!" Shouted the 'Prussian', as he started to get pissed off.

"Hahaha! That's non sense!" Mocked Arthur, not realizing how mad Gilbert was getting.

Gilbert just glared at Arthur, "Whatever. You'll never understand the true potential of a Prussian." He coldly retaliated.

Arthur immediately knew the mistake of his actions, but was too prideful to give an apology to Gilbert right now, so just kept quiet.

The rest of the walk home was quite awkward, to say the least.

Finally, the blonde haired bishi and two Germans had to split their ways.

"Goodbye, Kirkland. Have a safe journey to your house." Said Ludwig, politely.

"Bye." Huffed Gilbert, still pissed off at the comment.

Arthur just looked slightly panicked, but decided to speak up anyway, "E-er, goodbye you two..."

* * *

Gilbert and Ludwig walked down the street, Gilbert still in a 'mood'. Ludwig just stayed silent, he didn't really know what to say to help his brother's hurt feelings.

They got inside the house, and were greeted by complete silence. Their mother worked 'til 6, and their father didn't come home until late.

Gilbert slipped his shoes off and ran upstairs, into their shared room. Ludwig, however stayed downstairs for a couple of minutes, pondering.

Gilbert burst into their bedroom, still angry, and slammed himself onto his bed, lay down, thinking sternly. _Who does that Brit think he is? Damnit... Prussia is very almighty! And always has been! How dare he make a laughing stock out of it!_

Suddenly, a vibration went off in his pocket, and his red eyes darted down to his pocket.

He reached for the blackberry in his pocket, and pulled it out. Reading the screen, it said he had a new message.

Nervously, he opened it, wondering who could possibly have texted him...

_Hello, it's Arthur. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being an absolute tit to you. I didn't mean what I said, and I give my... apologies for offending you. x_

Taken aback, Gilbert read the text out a few times before coming to a conclusion.

He texted back,

_apology accepted englishman! altho, not the best of words chosen, bt the awsum me will accept it! also, kisses? lol, do u do that 2 everyone? also, howd u get my number? x_

He waited patiently for a reply, and in the process of waiting, pulled out his mp3. He put his favorite Backstreet Boys song on and hummed to it quietly.

In the middle of the chorus, he got a text back. He opened it, rapidly.

_Yes, I do, thank you very much. Also, your grammar is terrible, please tell me you don't write like that either... I got your number off Ludwig. By the way, you are NOT that awesome. x_

Gilbert smirked, and saved the contact, then, replied back,

_rly? not that awsum? wanna challenge that britty boy? kesesese! lol! xx_

Gilbert sent the text, then realized with alarm that he'd sent TWO kisses, instead of one! _He's totally gonna get the wrong impression._ He thought.

A few minutes later, he got a text back,

_Is that some kind of sexual innuendo? I'm sure you're some sort of pervert. xx_

Gilbert laughed at the text, and got ready to reply.

* * *

The constant texting happened for a good few hours, before Ludwig burst into the room.

He looked over to Gilbert and spoke up with his stern voice, "Oi, Mutter's home, please come downstairs so we can help her with dinner. She's had a stressful day."

The red eyed boy just sighed and spoke for himself, "Why should I help? That woman hates me anyway..."

Ludwig glared at Gilbert, not appreciating the way his mother was being spoken about, "Bitte bruder, don't talk about Mutter that way."

Gilbert just growled lowly, before his phone vibrated again. Ludwig just stared at him intently, "Well, either way, I'm helping, so if you want to be lazy and stay up here all night, then so be it, but don't expect dinner."

Gilbert quickly replied before Ludwig exited, "I'll help in a minute, just wait there."

The door slammed. The Prussian checked his phone immediately and smiled,

_Well, gorgeous, I don't mind this texting thing at all. We can do this as much as you want._

Gilbert put his feet on the floor, and stretched a bit, having lay down for quite awhile.

As he moved towards the door, a thought popped up in his mind, _Do I like Arthur?..._

He shook it off and opened the door, storming downstairs. He turned the corner to be met with his brother's bright blue eyes.

Ludwig grabbed his shoulder before he let Gilbert go any further, "Try to be nice, alright?"

Gilbert, for once, just shrugged, "Eh, sure."

Ludwig was taken aback, expecting some sort of argument, but Gilbert just walked past him, his bloody eyes shining with self-awesomeness for biting back his urges to rebel. _Maybe this whole texting thing isn't so bad... _He thought, realizing it had most likely put him in a good mood.

He walked into the kitchen, recognizing the familiar smell of beef being roasted.

"So, we're having a proper dinner today?" Gilbert asked, puzzled.

Mrs Beilschmidt laughed from the counter in which she was chopping carrots at, "Ja, I thought it would be a change from the usual scheisse that is bought from the store."

Running a hand through his hair, he genuinely smiled.

_The Awesome-me seems to be having a very awesome life right now!..._

* * *

_**END! Hehehehe. I genuinely hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys. Took a few days to write because I'm busy, and is probably a bit shorter and less interesting than usual, but don't worry, next chapter will be back in school!**_

_**As per usual, R&R, and shizz...**_

_**Also, next time, more characters will be introduced, and ICT will be the main class.**_

_**Don't worry, Russia isn't dead, he will be here next chapter too. :P**_

_** Blari: Yes, updates will be fast. Officially finishing school next Wednesday, so I'll have tons of free time! XD**_

_** Orithyea: Thank you! And yes, the idea is that England shall be a tsundere. ;) Just you wait 'til romance properly blooms, tehehe~  
**_

_** Pg: Thank you, tried my best to update this ASAP, but had barely any time this week, preparation for very last exams.**_

_** SenRuHana: Yes, I love the British language. What's a British school with no 'chavvy' phrases? ;) Exactly! It isn't! I think too many people focus so much on the main characters, that they ignore the background too much, so I decided to give the school a lovely little British atmosphere. XD**_


	4. Jealousy at Lunch

Tapping his foot outside of the classroom, Gilbert waited patiently. He was the first to arrive to the lesson, so it was no surprise the area was empty.

Peering into one of the classrooms, he noticed it was full up with computers. They didn't look that modern however, he'd seen much more high tech hardware in his life, but at the same time, the computers weren't exactly '90s style'.

He laughed to himself, what was he doing? Checking out the technology of the school... He shook his head, and looked up, finding a few students walking towards the classroom.

A girl with dark blonde hair in particular approached him with a smile, she stepped forward and introduced herself, "Hello, you're one of the new students, aren't you? My name is Elise! It's nice to meet you!"

Gilbert smiled back and shook her hand, "Guten tag, it's good to meet you too, Elise! My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Elise asked him a question, "So, you have an accent, are you not from around here or something?"

Gilbert just laughed, "Ja, I'm from Deutschland, also known as, Germany."

The girl in front of him looked slightly interested, "Oh, I know a bit of German! I was forced to learn it and do an exam in Year 9!"

Gilbert spoke his home language, "Wirklich? Verstehst du, was ich jetzt sage, Elise?"

Elise's blue eyes widened in confusion, "I really don't understand what you just said."

The mischevious look on Gilbert's face made Elise even more confused, but he spoke up before she could ask questions, "Looks like you don't remember any German, ja?"

Elise's eyes narrowed, "Hey! Sorry that not everyone's native language is German!"

Gilbert chuckled, again, earning another glare off Elise, "I'm watching you..." She said suspiciously, before walking off to a few other students.

He then jumped in surprise as he was attack-glomped from behind, "E-eh?"

"Vehhh~ Gilbert is in the same ICT class as meee!~" Feliciano squeezed the life out of Gilbert before letting him go.

Gilbert struggled to breathe, but eventually got that privellage back in his body, "Wow, Feliciano, you really need to give a heads up before doing that!"

Feliciano looked a bit disheartened, but still smiled either way, "We're gonna have so much fun!"

Before Gilbert could reply, a middle-aged woman with brown hair that was tied up seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "Come on! Get in the class, we haven't got all day, children!"

People started walking into the classroom one after another, a few people pushing, causing others to grunt and mumble things like, "People in this school are like animals..."

Gilbert and Feliciano moved into the classroom, behind the majority of the class. Feliciano moved towards a seat, and motioned Gilbert to join him in the seat next to him. Gilbert looked at the people around him, he noticed Ferlesha, the girl from his science class yesterday was next to him, and Elise, the girl he had met before, was next to Feliciano.

Feliciano put his bag underneath the desk, and sat at his computer, typing in his username and password. Gilbert suddenly realized, _I don't know my username or password!_

He looked up at Feliciano with a flush of worry on his face. Feliciano looked at him, confused, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know my username or password!" He frantically responded, pointing to his screen. Feliciano chuckled, and looked over to the teacher.

"MISS! Gilbert doesn't have his username or password because he's new!"

The teacher, Mrs Mitchell, snapped her head to the direction of Feliciano, and then, moved her eyes to Gilbert. She walked over with a fed up look on her face.

"Alright alright, calm it. I actually have your username and password here, on this convenient piece of paper that I was given yesterday. I was suppossed to give it to your brother, Ludwig, but I forgot, silly me!" She took a piece of paper out of her pocket, and gave it to Gilbert.

She force-smiled and went back to her desk, but not before saying, "I hope you actually do some good work, unlike half of this class."

Gilbert just smirked, "The awesome-me will do some awesome work to prove his awesomeness, Miss!"

Mrs Mitchell just rolled her eyes, "Another big headed student, brilliant!"

She sighed and called out for the whole class to hear, "Right, shut up! You should all know what you're doing! I'm going to take the register, and sorry Gilbert, but I don't have a folder ready for you, so you'll have to borrow Feliciano's folder. We've only just started the Unit, so you should be fine."

A very irritating and mocking laugh came from across the classroom. Mrs Mitchell looked angry, "Ashley Kelly! Stop that immature laughing now, or you can work outside!"

She sat down, and the whole class went back to talking. Gilbert logged into his computer with the username and password that he was given.

Feliciano looked at his computer screen, confused. He tapped Elise on the shoulder, "Veh~ Elise! I don't understand this!"

Elise turned around with a helpful smile on her face, "Oh, what don't you understand Feliciano?"

"I don't understand how you make a 'spreadsheet'!" He cried out, with a look of devastation on his face.

Elise looked in disbelief, considering the class had been doing spreadsheets for awhile, but then started to help him out.

Gilbert, on the other hand, got a tap on the shoulder himself. He turned around to find Ferlesha.

"Yo! You're the other new kid right?" She asked, clearly ready to pelt him with a million questions.

"Ja, my name's Gilbert Beilschmidt. Your name is Ferlesha, I've heard?"

"Yup, that's right! Ferlesha Mitchell! It's nice to meet you!" Before she could continue, a voice shouted across the classroom.

"Husband! Are you flirting with OTHER men?"

Ferlesha turned her head to the direction of the voice and called back, "Shut it wife, you're a slag and need to close your legs!"

A few moments later, a guy about the same age as them with bleach blonde hair, with a black streak, was standing next to Ferlesha, arguing.

Gilbert sweatdropped, "Is all of the school like this?" He asked to nobody in particular.

* * *

The lesson was nearing the end. Throughout the whole lesson, Gilbert had met a few more people, who he didn't necessarily need to meet.

People had been 'slagged off', such as "Heather Daniels" and "Rebecca Henson", despite the fact they were both a few feet away from the conversations.

The boy that argued with Ferlesha was called Josh, and he had been going to and from his seat, usually to argue/gossip with Ferlesha or Elise.

Another boy, who sat on the other side of Elise, called Daniel, had also been talking to Feliciano, Josh and Elise.

He hoped the other side of the classroom wasn't as half as chaotic as this side, but it seemed to be, as Mrs Mitchell had been over there half of the lesson, shouting at "Ashley Kelly".

Gilbert sighed. What an unproductive lesson. With only a few minutes to go, half of the class started to log off, and pick their stuff up. Rather than making use of the last few minutes, Gilbert decided to join in, and logged himself off.

Picking his bag up, he looked at Feliciano who gave him a toothy grin, "I'm glad you and Ludwig moved to this school!"

"Why are you so happy?" Gilbert wondered, not thinking him and Ludwig's entrance had made such an impact.

"Because Ludwig makes me really happy, and you make Arthur really happy!"

Gilbert gulped, but ignored the statement. Surely he didn't make Arthur as happy as Feliciano made out, they'd been there for a _day._

He pulled his bag over his shoulder, and got up from his seat, tucking his chair in, waiting for Feliciano to do the same thing.

"Sorry about this class, half of the people here are morons." Gilbert turned around to find Elise, who had a genuine smile on her face.

"It's fine, it's not like it's your responsibility..." He trailed off, but she just nodded,

"Maybe not, but somebody has to apologize for such an unearthed class."

Gilbert just snickered, "Poor Mrs Mitchell, I wonder how she puts up with it."

Elise rolled her eyes, "Aye, I'd of probably murdered every single student in the classroom, besides myself."

Gilbert laughed, "Even me?"

Elise glared slightly, "Yes, even you. Mr 'I know more German than you, HAR HAR.'..."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked off, away from a furious Elise.

* * *

The sunlight hit his sensitive, crimson eyes, as he swung the door open that lead outside. Searching around, he found his friends, sitting at their usual lunch bench.

He walked over, keeping the pace steady, making sure his eyes adjusted to the bright atmosphere around him. Before he knew it, he was face to face with none other than Alfred Jones. He gripped the Prussian's shoulder's tightly with his hands, to lock him in place.

"U-um?..." The Prussian sounded out, wondering why Alfred was blocking his path.

Alfred started talking sternly, "Sooooo, I heard that you like-like Arthur more than a friend?"

"Wh-what? Who told you that?" Gilbert glared slightly, _Why the hell does this Alfred guy care so much anyway?_

"Doesn't matter. I just want to know... Is. It. True?" His tone had a hint of venom laced within it.

Before Gilbert could answer, Arthur pushed Alfred out of the way, "H-hey! Stop harrassing my friend!"

Alfred stumbled, but kept on his feet, "I wasn't harrassing him, I was asking him a question, Iggy!"

"Don't call me that. We're not dating anymore."

_W-Wait a minute! D-dating? Is that was Alfred was so assertive?... _Gilbert thought.

"Whatever. I've found someone much better anyway. Ivan is a much better kisser than you ever were!" Shouted the American, causing a bit of attention towards the trio.

"Oh shut it, you bloody wanker. I don't want to hear this." Arthur's tone was full of sarcasm and menace, Gilbert hadn't heard him with such hate in his voice before this.

Alfred stormed off with a simple, "Bye."

Arthur rushed up to Gilbert and held him gently, "Did he hurt you?" He asked, caringly.

Gilbert just laughed, "Kesese, of course not!~ I could beat that asshole up if I needed to, ja?"

Arthur's eyes went downwards, "I'm sorry about that... H-he's just slightly obsessive about me, ever since I broke it off with him a few weeks ago."

Gilbert's red eyes softened, and he looked slightly apologetic, "No, it's not your fault. Don't worry." He brought Arthur into a hug, and held him protectively, until other people _really_ started to notice.

Arthur looked around him and noticed almost everyone's eyes on them. He twitched slightly.

Gilbert also noticed them being the centre of attention. _Damnit._

They broke away from the embrace, and everyone seemingly snapped back to reality and went back to their own conversations.

Arthur and Gilbert both walked back awkwardly to their table, and Elizaveta looked up, slightly worried.

"Are you two okay? It looked tense over there." She asked, softly.

"We're fine." Gilbert replied back meekily, "Nothing too serious."

She pointed over to the group that Alfred was in, they were all sat around a circular shaped decking, which had a tree planted in the middle.

"If you come across them, the best thing to do is to avoid them." She said, knowing well that Gilbert would get into trouble if they started anything with him.

"See that feathery light blonde in the middle? That's Ivan Braginski. He's the current boyfriend of Alfred. I'd suggest you avoid him and Alfred the most after that incident. The others around him are his 'followers'."

The Prussian looked over and looked slightly bewildered. _Followers? Just what kind of guy was this Ivan?_

Normal conversation broke out between the table, and after awhile, the weekend was slowly brought up.

"Veh~ What is everyone's plans this weekend?" Spoke the bouncy Italian, Feliciano. His eyes were closed as he smiled and waited for answers.

"I don't know... I have coursework to do." Stated Roderich, slightly disappointed that he might not be able to join in on the plans.

"Screw the coursework, chéri!~ We should all hang out on Saturday!" Francis suggested, waiting for any contribution to his idea.

The Spanish boy, Antonio's eyes lit up, "Well, I know a night club which we could all get into. It's in town, but I know the owner, so I could get us all entry passes."

This time, Feliciano's brother, Lovino spoke up, "You could do that for us, Toni?"

Antonio laughed, "Yes I can, Lovi. Although I might make you pay for the pass."

"You jerk!" Shouted the Italian, "Tomato loving bastard!"

"I'm just joking, Lovi. Everyone can get in free, but you will have to pay for drinks."

Ludwig's voice entered the conversation, "Well, I'm not sure... Mutter and Vati may not want us to go..."

This time, Gilbert interupted, "No, it's fine, West. I can easily convince them to let us go, trust me. The awesome-me never fails!"

"Hmmm, I think I could make it. Also, Roderich, homework doesn't matter! Leave it for Sunday!"

Roderich pouted, "But I like to get it out of the way first..."

He earned a look of disapproval, "No, Roderich. We'll go partying on Saturday."

He gave into her and sighed, "Alright."

Then, Arthur spoke his plans, "I'm sure I'll be able to make it, too."

"So it's agreed? We're all going clubbing on Saturday?" The French asked, eagerly.

Everyone nodded their heads, and with that, the conversation changed over.

Although, one other thing Gilbert noticed throughout lunch, Arthur couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him. He decided to act on this situation and put it to his advantage.

Gilbert pretended to drop something, and bent down, and straight away, noticed the Brit's perverted face. _Kesesese!~ I can tease him about this later._

He also looked over to Ivan and Alfred, who were sat down holding hands, and for a split second, it looked like Alfred was glaring at the group, but the Prussian wasn't so sure.

_I wonder what the hell his problem is anyway?_

* * *

_**FINALLY! DONE! Sorry for the long wait guys, I got busy with other stuff, and needed inspiration. But yeah, here it is, Chapter 4. ;) Do enjoy! R&R as per usual!**_

_**About new characters, Mrs Mitchell is just a simple ICT teacher, nothing new 'bout that. Ferlesha & Josh's argument was there to show how amazingly stupid the students get when they're piped up. Elise was put in there to show an example of how Gilbert will most likely get slight rivalries throughout the school, with the amount of bigheadedness he shows. Daniel was put in there just as a spare character really, and to show Feliciano had friends before Gilbert went into the class.**_

_**Oh, and of course, Alfred & Arthur's history had to be revealed. USUK, I always see it happening, so I thought, they may as well have a past in this story, I like seeing a jealous America, I don't know why. XD;**_

_**In response to reviews:**_

_** Blari: Yes, I did enjoy my last few days. I also had prom, hahaha. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :p**_

_** PunkIggy: Yes, Backstreet Boys! Had to include that part, because I remember seeing a YT video of Gilbert rocking out to "Everybody"... XD; **_

_** Orithyea: Mhm, Gilbert sure is a bit more touchy feely in this fic than he'd usually be, but hey, it helps the PrUK build, right? XD;**_


	5. Arthur's House

_**A/N: SO sorry for the long wait, Summer is busy, and I got a real bad writer's block!**_

* * *

Getting to the place where the Englishman and Germans would usually depart from eachother, all three of them stopped.

Ludwig looked up at Gilbert, "Have fun at Arthur's. Don't be late for dinner, and have a safe journey back."

Gilbert shook him off, "West, I'm not a baby anymore! I can look after myself, and besides, _I'm older!"_

The azure-eyed boy just looked at him sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Gil. I'll see you later, take care."

Arthur spoke up, "Yes, see you later, Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled at the polite Brit, "At least someone has manners. Tusch."

He turned away from them and literally stomped off - with Ludwig's walk it was hard to tell if he was angry or not.

Gilbert looked up at Brit in front of him and smiled swiftly, "We're gonna have loads of fun!"

Arthur returned a puzzled look, before his hand was grabbed and he was being dragged down the street by a very fast running Prussian.

"YOU SAID IT WAS THE GREEN DOOR, RIGHT?~" The albino shouted behind him.

The blonde behind him just gave a small thumbs up, which was very hard to do considering he was forceably running against his own will!

Gilbert turned a corner and as soon as they both knew it, they were in front of the Brit's house.

Arthur panted for breath and glared at Gilbert, while he simply laughed at the blonde's poor stamina.

"Kesesese!~ Mein Gott, Artie, you really need to do some more exercise!" The Prussian mocked, pulling a tongue out at the bushy eyebrowed boy in front of him.

Arthur glared some more, before getting a key out of his pocket and opening his door, "Come on."

Gilbert followed him through the house, and they got to Arthur's room. It was very clean, he had a medium sized room, with plenty of space for... reading. He had a laptop waiting on the foot of his bed. The walls had a leafy green pattern, and the floor was made of mahogany wood. There was a large bookcase propped up, and he had a few drawers and a wardrobe.

Gilbert shoved Arthur slightly, "You have a boring room."

The Brit fumed and shoved him back, "It is not boring. It is very homely."

Gilbert, yet again, laughed his pretty little head off at the response, while Arthur mumbled a quick 'be right back', and left the room.

Being the nosy swine that he was, Gilbert immediately routed through Arthur's stuff, looking through pointless notes and school work, however, before he could find anything interesting, Arthur was back in the room, so he quickly sat down on the bed, acting like nothing had happened.

"What were you doing?" He asked, suspiciously.

Gilbert shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been sat here the whole time!"

Arthur didn't believe him one bit and jumped on him, surprising the albino, "I won't ask again, what were you doing?"

"Uh... uh... NOTHING!"

Gilbert let out a loud laugh as he was tickled in his ribs by Arthur. He tried his best to get him off, but the Brit was a tough manuever!

After a small scuffle, he rolled over, putting Gilbert on top of Arthur instead.

The blonde looked up in fear of his life, "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!"

Gilbert chuckled, "Kesesesese!~ Only if you let it slip."

"Okay, okay! I'll forget what I saw, just let me gooooooo~" He whined, making Gilbert laugh louder.

"Alright, alright." Gilbert got off of him, and they both sat upright, Arthur was blushing slightly, and Gilbert had a small grin on his face.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Gilbert broke it, "Hey, so, what do you do in this boring house for entertainment?"

Arthur let out a small sigh, "I read, go on my laptop, and play chess..."

Gilbert grunted, "That sounds so unawesome! Don't you have video games?"

He sighed again, "My siblings have video games and they share the games room. I never go in there, I like to be more alone."

"Aw, well that's boring! I wanna see this games roo-"

He was interupted by a BBM sound, indicating that a new message had been recieved.

"Wait there." Arthur got his blackberry out of his pocket and almost, at lightning speed, replied to the BBM message he had gotten. Gilbert took this as a chance to look over at who was texting him, but before he could get a closer eye, Arthur pocketed his phone and looked up.

Gilbert quickly repositioned himself so he didn't look suspicious, and the Brit didn't suspect a thing.

"Alright, you can see the games room, since Allistor isn't home, and the other three are probably in their rooms..."

He got up and lead Gilbert through the house, subconsciously dragging him by his hand. They got downstairs, and went through the living room, and kitchen, until they got to a conservatory.

"This is the games room." Arthur spoke, seemingly uninterested.

Gilbert looked around the conservatory and found an older boy on the couch. He looked about 18 and sat on the couch, buried into a game on the fairly large TV.

"Evan, budge up. Me and my friend, Gilbert want to sit down." Arthur bluntly announced, not even bothering to introduce Gilbert and his older brother, Evan, properly.

Evan spoke in a Welsh accent, "Alright lil' bro! Oh my Lordy, your friend has red eyes!"

Arthur gave a death glare, but Gilbert smirked proudly and pointed to himself, "Well, the awesome me was born with AWESOME albino genes! What can I say?"

Evan laughed slightly, "Bloody hell, he's worse than Allistor!"

Arthur and Gilbert both sat down on the couch next to Evan, and Arthur started messing with his phone again. Gilbert was getting a bit impatient about the phone business, weren't friends supposed to _pay attention_ to eachother?

Gilbert watched the game in front of him. _Great._ Modern Warfare. One of the most boring first person shooters he had ever come across.

* * *

After about an hour of watching the game, bickering between Arthur and Evan, and constant texting from Arthur's end, Gilbert was about to go shoot himself. This was _such_ a bad idea!

Finally, as if to save him from this madness, a voice boomed out through the house,

"BOYSSSSS AND FLANN, I'm home!~"

After a few minutes, a middle aged woman walked into the room. She had long, flowing, strawberry blonde hair, and her eyes were a jade green. She wore a business-like outfit and had a purse with her.

"Hmph. Don't greet me at the door then." She spoke in a similar accent to Arthur, Gilbert really did wonder why there was such variety in their accents, "Oh, and who's this? You mean, you didn't bother to tell me you would have a visitor? Not that I mind, but I'd like to be informed!"

Gilbert smirked, "Don't sweat it, lady, my name's Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm a friend of Arthur's, from school." He gave off his signature 'better-than-you' aura, and stood up to shake hands with her.

"Oh! You're the same age as Arthur? I thought you'd of been one of Allistor's mates!"

"Not quite the same age, but that's what I get for bunking off school for 2 years."

The woman laughed slightly, "I just hope you don't put that influence on our Artie, he's a Grade A student!"

Arthur's cheeks went bright red, "Mum! Stop embarrassing me!"

"Embarrassing you? No, that would be if I told him about the ice-cream incident when you were younger, dear." She piped up with a mischevious smirk, as if she was contemplating whether to tell Gilbert or not.

"Don't you dare!" He fumed, his face a lovely shade of tomato-red.

"Hehehe, maybe another time. Also, Evan, since you're the oldest and arguably the most responsible person here, you have to help me with the cooking, come on!" She bounced out of the room, seemingly rushing to the kitchen, and Evan mumbled incoherently (if you listened closely, you'd pick up the word, 'sheep'), clearly not willing to help her cook.

When they were both gone, Gilbert turned the Arthur, "Just who the hell are you texting?"

Arthur looked alarmed, "U-uh! No one! Why do you want to know so much?"

Gilbert spoke lowly, "You're talking to that person more than your awesome guest..."

"O-oh... I'm terribly sorry if it seems like I'm ignoring you." Arthur felt guilty and looked down at his lap.

"It's okay, hey, why don't we have an awesome game of Fifa?" The Prussian suggested, making Arthur cheer up.

"Yeah sure, sounds great!"

Surely, after being beaten about 5 times, Arthur got sick of the game and needed a 'bathroom break'. One thing he didn't know however, was that he forgot his phone.

Gilbert smirked to himself, again. _Time to find out who this loser that he was texting was._

He scrolled through the phone, since Arthur was stupid enough not to put a password on it. Opening bbm, he looked at the most recent conversation... with Alfred?

He read through it, and the first words he saw,

"I love you too Alfred, but I don't know if this'll wor-..."

Before he could continue, the door opened, and Gilbert froze. He looked up, seeing Arthur staring at him, shocked.

"Why are you looking through my bloody phone? That's personal and private!" He walked over the snatched the phone off of him.

Gilbert looked up at him deadly serious, "Do you love Alfred?"

"Wh-what? Why are you asking this?" He replied, slightly flustered.

Gilbert rose from his seat and inched closer to Arthur, "I said, do you love Alfred?"

Arthur backed away and ended up closed in on a wall. Gilbert closed the space quickly, and he was trapped.

"W-why does it matter s-so much? I-I mean, it's n-none of your God damn business!"

Gilbert just smirked and leaned in, crushing his lips to Arthur's without warning. Arthur let out a small moan and closed his eyes, letting Gilbert's scent mix with his own.

He subconsciously moved his arms around Gilbert's neck, and Gilbert deepened the kiss, holding the back of Arthur's head with one hand, and his waist with the other.

Gilbert's lips parted and he allowed his tongue to travel into Arthur's hot mouth, and commenced a battle of dominance.

After a few seconds, Gilbert was clearly the winner, and pinned Arthur down even more to the wall. Before they could continue, they suddenly broke free, and Arthur gasped a bit for air, his cheeks flushed bright red, and he looked a bit dazed.

Gilbert had a very small visible blush, and he looked Arthur straight in the eye.

"That's why I care so much."

* * *

_**OHHHH! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Cliffhanger bros & hoes! How will Arthur respond? ;D Hehehe, well, you'll find out next chapter, of course! This chapter was fun to write, and in case you don't know, here's the list of England's siblings:**_

_**Scotland = Allistor (M, 17 years old)  
Wales = Evan (M, 18 years old)  
N. Ireland = Maine (M, 14 years old)  
Ireland = Flann (F, 14 years old)**_

_**Oh, and of course, his mother is Ancient Britain. Since I never found out who his father was, I decided to make her a single-working mother. Also, in case you're wondering, Sealand is Peter Kirkland, and I know most people portray him as Arthur's little brother, but I think 5 kids is enough for a single mother, so I made Peter his cousin. XD;**_

_**Next chapter will be the second half of the stay at Arthur's house, and will probably introduce the other siblings. Yes, Scotty will be home at one point.**_

_**In reply to reviews:**_

_**InSanityStorm: Thank you! I love the school environment, it's slightly based off my old school environment. I never see full detail with schools, and, the nations aren't going to take up a full school, so I thought I would include a few OCs to spice up the day.**_

_**PunkIggy: Haha, kind of, although that is biased gossip, remember. ;) I'm gonna make the Alfred and Iggy relationship a bit similar to a relationship that two of my friends have. Constantly on/off and always end up going back to eachother, but they hurt other people in the process without realizing.**_

_**Orithyea: Haha, yes, Gilbert is more touchy because I love his sensitive side, it makes me fanboy squeal! Glad you're enjoying the story. :p**_

_**DrunkPrussian: Thank you! Haha, yes, I'm sure Gilbert would agree with the 'awesome' bit, just because he gets the spotlight. :P**_

_**cookiemonster321: Yeah, I noticed there aren't many multi-chapter PrUK stories out there, so I thought I'd add to the section, since I'm in love with the pairing myself. XD;**_

_**Alright, that's it folks! R/R, and no flames, as usual. XD; Sorry for the very long A/N at the end. :c Also, open to any requests for one shots, so message me!**_


	6. Tea with the Kirklands

_**Kesese, Chapter 6 is here, guys!~ Do enjoy, or I'll have to cry, in a corner. :c**_

* * *

Arthur's breath was shakey as he sat down at the dining room table, looking over at his family, and then finally, looking to the side of him, finding a nervous Gilbert.

Gilbert flashed a small grin before taking a seat and hoped the cooking wouldn't be as bad as he heard Arthur's could be...

Arthur's mother, Annabelle Kirkland walked through the dining room doors, setting a few plates on the table.

Gilbert looked around the table, noticing Evan was sat down across the table. The doors opened again, and in came a young girl with red-brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Her piercing green eyes looked in confusion at Gilbert, but she sat down quietly.

Behind her came a boy around the same age as her, he had darker brown hair, but had blue eyes instead. He sat down next to her and smiled at Arthur, "Who's your friend?"

Arthur sighed, "This is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert, this is Maine, and the girl is called Flann."

Gilbert smiled and spoke up, "Nice to meet you both."

Annabelle walked back into the room, her dress bouncing slightly as she moved. She looked around the table at her family, and then sighed, "Where's Allistor?"

Arthur shrugged, and so did the others, until Evan spoke up, "Probably out boozing."

She frowned, "I sure hope not, there's a lovely steak pie waiting for him here."

Maine complained, "Do we have to have steak pie?"

"Yes, now shut your gob before I shut it for you." Snapped the middle aged woman, in no mood for childish complaining.

Maine groaned but obliged to his mother's orders. Flann stayed quiet, as per usual, and Evan slouched in his seat, texting.

"Can you not text at the dinner table, Evan? It's bloody well rude." Annabelle lectured her bone-idle son, who just huffed in reply and put his phone away.

Gilbert felt ever so _slightly_ awkward.

"Alright, now that I'm done lecturing, you can all start eating since I doub-"

And, as if just on cue, a tall red-headed boy poked his head through the doorway and walked in, hands in pocket, and a cig in his mouth.

Annabelle groaned, again, "Take that bloody fag out of your mouth, Allistor, we have a visitor, and it's not good to smoke in the house!"

Allistor chuckled, "Aight, keep ye bloody horses still." He took the cig out and put it out on the table, leaving a slight scorch, "'Appy?"

The brunette growled, "NO. You just gone and scorched me bloody table! Why I..." She trailed off, glaring daggers into him.

Allistor sat down, smug, and looked over to Gilbert, "Oh? And what's this, aye? Our Arty's got 'imself a love interest?"

Gilbert glared at him, and Arthur piped in before anything could be said, "He's a _friend_ from school, Ally."

Allistor just smirked, "Aight, that's what they call 'em nowadays? Flippin' 'eck. Ye ginny end up wit' an STD at this rate, son."

Arthur's rage built slightly, "An STD?! What the bloody hell are you talking about?! And, I am NOT your son, I am nowhere near it! It's bad enough being your brother."

Annabelle interupted, "Alright, calm down lads. Just eat your pies up, yeah?"

Gilbert tucked into the pie, it wasn't bad considering the horror stories he'd heard about Arthur's cooking, so it looked like it wasn't a family thing.

He looked over to the smaller boy next to him, his blonde hair moved slightly everytime he took a bite, and his green eyes were downcast, focused on the food, but seemingly in thought. It got Gilbert himself, thinking...

FLASHBACK

_Gilbert had a very small visible blush, and he looked Arthur straight in the eye._

_"That's why I care so much."_

_The Brit was completely overwhelmed with shock, "Y-You..."_

_The albino smiled, "Yes, I just kissed you."_

_Arthur looked to the floor in guilt and shame, "I'm sorry..."_

_Gilbert folded his arms, "What for?"_

_"I'm just, sorry. I feel like an arse now, I liked you, and instead of acting on it, I tried to reconcile with my ex..."_

_Gilbert just stood and looked at him, "To be honest, I wasn't sure you liked me back properly, but I guess I've just been proven wrong. Fuck Alfred, he's an asshole, you don't need him."_

_The blonde looked up with a small smile on his face, "Really?"_

_"Yeah, really. In fact, fuck... how do I say this..." He stepped towards the Brit and wrapped his arms around him, moving his chin to rest on his shoulder._

_"What?" Arthur asked, confused. He blushed and moved his arms so he was hugging the Prussian back._

_"I-It doesn't matter..." He replied, a bit embarrassed._

Teenage awkwardness really could ruin everything. _Gilbert thought._

_Arthur moved to the crook of Gilbert's neck, resting his face there, breathing on him, making Gilbert's pants go slightly tighter._

_"Uh... A-Artie... if you're gonna do that, please bite me?"_

_The blonde took the command and bit down on his neck softly, causing electrical impulses to flow throughout Gilbert's body, and he let out a small moan._

_The albino's hand gripped Arthur's hair, making him bite down more, sucking slightly, likely to leave a bruise._

_"Nnnghhh... S-Stoppp..." He whined, quite pathetically._

_Arthur pulled back, "Stop? I thought you liked itttt..." He purred and brought his knee up slightly, rubbing against Gilbert's crotch._

_Gilbert let out a louder moan, "A-Artieeeee! Y-your family are still... nnnghhh... home."_

_The Brit grinned and shrugged, "Like I care, I'd have you right here on the couch, babe."_

_Gilbert's eyes widened slightly, "Wh-wha?!"_

_Before they could continue, Arthur's name was being called, and it was clear they had no more time for this. 'Tea', or more widely known as, 'Dinner', was ready._

END FLASHBACK

Before he knew it, he had finished the pie, and the plates were being collected up. The first one to speed out of the room was, of course, Allistor. If there was one thing the Scot hated, it was 'family time'. Soon after, Evan followed him, and then the Irish twins.

Finally, the mother of the house left, leaving them both alone in the dining room.

"S-So what do you want to do n-" Before the Brit could even finish the sentence, the Prussian's phone went off, signalling he had a text.

He opened the text, from Ludwig, "Bruder, come home, Mutti needs to speak to you. x"

Despite the fact they were brothers, they always seemed to put at least one kiss on the end of their texts, something Gilbert himself would never figure out.

And that lead him onto the thought, why did Ludwig want him to come home? He sure hoped it was nothing serious... Gilbert was not in the mood for serious stuff right now, especially after being cock-blocked.

Besides, Ludwig could get so annoying. All he did was scold him and force him to clean, sometimes in a MAID outfit for 'punishment'. His brother was so weird sometimes.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." The albino started, "I have to go home..."

Arthur brought up a hand and stroked Gilbert's cheek, "It's okay... I'll see you tomorrow anyway, won't I?"

Gilbert smiled, "Ja, you will. Come on, lead me to the front door."

Arthur nodded and they both walked through the house. When they got to the front door, Gilbert looked for his shoes and slipped them on.

He opened the door, but before he could step outside into the cold air, Arthur span him on his heel.

"You think you can leave without saying goodbye?~" He teased, with a mischevious smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, sorry, 'master'. Let me just get on my knees and bow down to your superior." Gilbert sarcastically rolled his eyes, before moving in to kiss Arthur quickly.

However, he was stopped by Arthur slipping a tongue in. They both had a battle of dominance before Gilbert pulled away.

"No. Bad Arthur, I really have to go." He scolded, giving him a quick hug, before stepping out into the chilly evening.

Arthur frowned but looked on, "Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Eyebrows!~" Gilbert smirked and laughed before walking down the street.

As he got out of seeing distance, and turned a corner, he really did wonder.

Did Arthur mean those things that he sent to Alfred? It could be that he did, they were ex's after all, and sometimes feelings never go away, but... wasn't Alfred supposedly stalking him?

Maybe he should of read more of the conversation, and found the root of the problem, but something really really itched at his mind. 'I love you too'... What the hell did that mean?!

Gilbert had his fair share of relationships over the years, sure, but hell, he was probably sure 'I love you' played a major part in that. You don't just go flinging around those words like they mean nothing! Alfred must still mean SOMETHING to Arthur...

A horrible thought shook Gilbert, what if Arthur was _playing_ him? Using him as a means to get back at Alfred?...

It was possible, it's happened before too. Alfred was, after all, with Ivan Braginski. As much as Gilbert hated to admit it, Arthur could just be trying to 'get back' at Alfred for 'getting back' at him first.

Heck, it wasn't just all of this. Was Gilbert Beilschmidt even ready for a relationship now? He had only just moved here, should he really make a weird impression on himself by jumping into a relationship?

Sure, his brother had been getting cozy with Feliciano Vargas, but he was sure they weren't doing anything romantic, yet, at least.

And no, it wasn't just that either. Arthur... he made Gilbert feel different from all the other times. He feels he can relate to him more than any of the others, and that really scared him.

What would that mean if it ended up ending badly? That is, if it even starts in the first place?

He just hoped this didn't turn to heartbreak.

Arthur Kirkland really was a confusing boy...

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Hehehe. This chapter, I had major writers block, didn't really know what to do. The rambling at the end, was quite honestly, filler. Sorry for that, but I didn't know how else to end the chapter! Yes, Arthur's family argues a lot, but hey, wouldn't you if you were in a household full of so many fiery personalities?**_

_**Now, onto my reason behind the chronological events of this chapter. I didn't want to... rush into the scene. I wanted to keep you guys on your seats a little longer, so yes, I made sure to do a time-skip, and then finish the last chapter within a flash back, if that makes sense? Hahaha...**_

_**Anyways, onto the reviews:**_

_ CrossGrave: Well, even if Germania was his dad, I think it'd be weird to put that in the story. That'd technically mean he was related to Germany and Prussia, which would, consequently, screw the plot up and turn it incestual. I'm all for incest, just not in the PrUK sense. XD;_

_ kukuki: Don't worry about the USUK, it's just there for drama, promise! You can't have a teenage love story without the drama on the side, can you? :p It'll all spice up and tensions will break in future chapters, so just wait~_

_ Orithyea: I love cliff hangers~ Okay, no I don't, I just love torturing my fans. ;) Yeah, their relationship is moving forward, FINALLY. You have no idea of how I hate slow developing relationships in stories, but hey, this needs to be realistic so... XD;_

_ ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl: Ah, well, I basically took my own old Science class and described that, to be honest. It worked. XD; Thank you, and I agree, there is NOT enough PrUK around._

_ Yami Mizuna: Thank you! :3_

_ sade: Ah, I'm glad I've converted you~ Well, I'll try my best to update as best as I can, but writer's block is a serious bitch. Thank you for the reviews, makes my story look popular. :P_

_**Crap, that was a long A/N... sorry guys! :c**_


End file.
